


Happy Birthday Wizard King Yuno!

by NoGoodTuna



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Birthday, M/M, Wizard King Yuno, macguffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGoodTuna/pseuds/NoGoodTuna
Summary: Asta, captain of the Black Bulls, and Nash, a new recruit in the same squad, attend the Clover Kingdom's celebration of both Yuno's first anniversary and first birthday as Wizard King. There, Asta finds himself enchanted by Yuno. However, once the spell is broken, he realizes there is no way he could ever measure up to him or even please him. Seeing how even his gift is outclassed, Asta dashes off.  Seeing the distress from both Nash and Yuno, Klaus immediately commands, Nash to chase after him and solve this.





	Happy Birthday Wizard King Yuno!

Emerging from Finral’s portal, Asta and Nash’s faces glowed in surprise. The capital of the Clover Kingdom, usually so drab and dull, was glitzed out with bells and whistles that put its’ New Year festivals to shame. Balloons, floats, and fireworks, all shaped like Yuno’s face were everywhere.

“Isn’t this kind of creepy?” Finral’s eyes darted everywhere. Usually so weak to the sight of pretty guys and girls in the capital, he was surprisingly on edge and scared. The Yuno face masks everyone wore made him jumpy.

“How so?” Asta and Nash asked in unison, unperturbed by the sight of their childhood friend everywhere. They stuffed their faces with massive cookies shaped like Yuno’s face as if it was normal.

Finral grimaced as he looked at them, seeing half of Yuno’s face sticking out of his leader’s and subordinate’s face was bound to give him nightmares.

“Pretty good though.” Mistaking his surprise for excitement, Asta held a cookie towards Finral. Melted black chocolate making up Yuno’s hair dribbled on the ground. It’s sweet deliciousness wafted through the air and into Finral’s nostrils. It tempted him. But alas, he avoided it as a firework went off, causing them to stare in brief amazement before resuming their walk.

Their walk to the palace was largely filled with other festive delights. The occasional performer, male and female wearing smocks off-colored but still indicative of the Golden Dawn invited the boys to dance. Asta and Nash declined as they watched as Finral was hauled away by two especially attractive dancers. Meanwhile they faced their eyes forward and toward their destination, the royal palace.

* * *

As Asta stood at the base palace steps, an indescribable feeling overcame him, paralyzed him, and made him think. His eyes, ignoring all the banners and other decorations, were intently focused on what lay beyond the door. It’s not that it was a place that was unfamiliar or foreign to him. It’s just that the nature of his visit was different. For years he’d dreamed of coming here for such an occasion, albeit in a different position. He’d hoped he’d been the one being honored. He hoped he’d been the Wizard King, sitting on the other side with abundant fame and fortune surrounding him. Instead, now it was his closest friend, companion, and rival who sat there while he was left to watch him get honored for his birthday and his anniversary.  

Asta moved once prompted by Nash. While Nash was bubbling with excitement and anticipation of seeing one of the guys he looked up to reach his dream, Asta was left feeling doubtful, unsure if he really ought to be here. While he knew he should be happy, proud, and excited at his friend on such a celebratory occasion, he couldn’t shake away feelings of jealously and envy.

He’d wanted to be the king. He’d wanted it so badly. More than the fame and fortune, he’d wanted it to just make a point. After all the people who laughed, scoffed, and ridiculed him for being a magic-less deviant, it’d have been the best way to prove them wrong. He’d have shown them that hard work, determination, perseverance, and hope, was more than anything that royalty, money, or even dastardly good looks could provide.  It wasn’t supposed to be Yuno. It was supposed to be him.

Though he felt that way, he still laughed when it was announced that Yuno would be the next Wizard King. While others looked at him in doubt and disappointment, Asta looked at him with confidence and pride. He was glad that one of them proved that even someone from an orphaned, unknown, poor upbringing could work their way up to do the impossible. However, those feelings faded fast. Unable to do anything about the new Wizard King, many of Yuno’s opponents turned their eyes on Asta.  They used every waking moment he was in the capital to remind him of how his disability kept him from advancing and how he’d never be anything more than just a captain of the worst performing magic squad.

It hurt so much to hear that. They were part of the reason he’d not seen Yuno since the coronation a year ago. The capital, filled with all the nobles and people who could spot the short leader of the Black Bulls from a mile away, was not a place he felt comfortable in. Had it not been for the personalized invitation sitting in his pocket and the small birthday gift he’d wanted to give Yuno, he’d not have come tonight.

Sighing in resignation, Asta pushed Nash forward. The least he could do was put on a smile for Yuno. He’d, no, they’d be there to offer him the support and the friendship that he deserved.  And for now, he needed to at least make this a good time for Nash.

“Let’s go, don’t wanna keep Yuno waiting.” Asta feigned some sort of excitement to at least calm the worried looks from his, self-proclaimed, younger brother.

Nash cast him a knowing glance, but otherwise made no mention of it.

Once inside, they were shuffled to a massive ballroom filled to the brim with nobility and eminent mages from across the kingdom. Beyond the dancing masses and performing ensemble sat Yuno perched atop the throne staring out at the crowd looking like he wanted to be anywhere else but there.

“Classic Yuno,” Nash joked as he loitered by a punch bowl. He offered Asta a cup, which he gladly took.

Distracted by Yuno, Asta drank slowly and stared in complete admiration of his friend. Though disinterested, Yuno seemed like he was in his element, almost as if it was where he always belonged. The magic regalia, the throne, even Klaus, his advisor, organically came together for the Wizard King aesthetic Asta always believed would fit either him or Yuno.

Either by some work of magic or perhaps twist of fate, Klaus leaned and whispered in Yuno’s ear.  When he pulled away, Yuno scanned the audience. Amidst the ohs and ahs of the crowd seemingly coming to life as their leader acknowledged them, was Asta who met Yuno’s glance. They stared, eyes transfixed on one another blurring out those around them.

Dazed, Asta lowered the cup, mindlessly thrust it at Nash, and moved like he was a moth attracted to a flame. Drawn to Yuno’s seated figure, he easily navigated the crowd. He didn’t know what overcame him, but he knew he needed to move closer. The aura Yuno exuded was one of invitation, peace, comfort, and desire. Was this what the title Wizard King was always meant to convey? Or was it Yuno? Was this the feeling of what always drew him close to him? Were these the feelings that were absent when he wasn’t with him?

“Asta.” Yuno, meeting him halfway, enunciated his name in the same cool-headed, calm, and almost teasing manner he’d always used for him. Though this time it felt special and enchanting, evoking a new feeling that Asta struggled to define. Oh how he’d missed hearing Yuno say his name, it’d been too long.

Asta wobbled closer, totally captivated and charmed. It was like Yuno worked his magic on him. Just his name, matched with that expression, was like a magic spell that tugged him closer.

Asta, spellbound, was still in awe when his friend reached out to him, placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled charmingly. It sent Asta’s mind into overdrive as he realized how kingly and bewitching he looked. It was a smile that could slay all others. Asta found himself unable to think or say anything. He only stared as his mouth salivated, drooled, and hung open at the sight of his friend’s alluring appearance. He couldn’t move. He stood there lost in it.

Nash, pushing him on his back, swiftly brought Asta out of his trance. The twinkle in Yuno’s eye, as blindingly bright as the gold hem on his royal garb, quickly reminded him where he was.  Recovering slowly, he could only say the first thing that was on the tips of lips. “Wow, have you always been so hot?”

Yuno stood motionless, seemingly unfazed by the comment, though before he could say anything, Asta received another push on the back. Harder, it seemed to do the trick. Asta blinked a few times as the fog from his mind cleared. His infatuated expression was now only a memory.

“I mean, you really did it Yuno,” Asta said with some semblance of admiration and confidence.

“I always said I would.” Yuno said with a temptuous smirk, reserved only for Asta. It conveyed so many feelings that Asta had come to know through the years. Initially one of teasing endearment, it now stood for so much more: confidence, praise, inspiration, and support.

“I thought I’d.” Asta grew speechless as he lost himself in Yuno’s presence. Did he really have a right to finish his sentence, ruin the experience, and turn this into something about himself?

Asta collected himself, averting his eyes as he changed the subject. “I thought I’d come here, show Nash the palace. You remember how’s he’s always wanted to come.” He laughed, nervously, for good measure hopeful to conceal his feelings.

Yuno’s smirk faltered slightly. Unnoticeable to most people, Asta saw it clearly, as if it were a stray piece of rice on his cheek.

Asta rubbed his neck, nervously looking for a distraction or a way out of the awkward situation.

Nash, ever dependable, stomped on Asta’s foot, causing him to stifle a yelp. He turned towards him, giving him a curious look, though Nash ignored him.

“You know me.” Nash, much better at hiding his feelings, used his boyish good looks to put on the most innocent act he could muster. He winked at Asta, their secret sign that he would owe him so much for this, before he resumed talking. “I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to come to the capital and see everything. From Hage to the sorry excuse for a town our headquarters is kept in, I needed to see something different.”

“Very well,” Klaus, inserting himself into their conversation, extended a hand towards Nash who stepped forward. Asta couldn’t have been anymore thankful for the dutifulness of “Klaus-senpai” as he still liked to tease.

“Young Nash, the Wizard King himself welcomes you, and the same to all of you, to this very auspicious occasion.” Klaus’s voice boomed around the ballroom.  The crowd erupted in glee. Amidst the clapping hands and rowdy shouts, Asta pulled Nash to the side. They walked backwards as they watched Yuno cast them an unreadable glance as he ascended the throne.

“Not only are we celebrating the wondrous first anniversary of our kingdom’s newest Wizard King, but we celebrate his birth. Yes, many of you have already sent your gifts well in advance, but so many of you have brought them on this very night. If you turn your heads towards the current commander of the Black Bulls, Asta.”

Nash and Asta stepped away from the table and stood mouth agape at the tower of presents behind them. Boxes of gold, jewels, food, and other assorted things sat on the table. The amount was comparable to what could be found in any dungeon. No make that five dungeons. It was too much.

Asta was left despondent as he lowered his eyes to the floor. In no way could the small present tucked away safely in his pocket ever compare to anything on that table. He could imagine it now, the look of embarrassment and disappointment on Yuno’s face as he opened it in front of the denizens gathered today. He’d be the kingdom’s laughingstock. His reputation, and more importantly, that of his Black Bulls, would go even lower than it already was. He couldn’t bear to do it. He cowered in fear, moving to get away from the display.

“Asta, what are you doing?” Nash, taller, looked down at Asta who bumped into him.

Asta looked as if he’d seen a ghost. Spooked, he looked up at Nash and then back at Yuno, who seemingly met his eyes. Their expressions conveyed the same look of alarm and confusion.

Asta giggled nervously while he walked backwards, navigating around Nash’s towering figure and making a beeline towards the front door. Thankfully everyone was so focused on the gifts that he went by unnoticed. Or so he thought. Yuno, the Wizard King, rose and shouted his name several times. Everyone turned to look at Asta’s fleeting figure however, seeing his fast pace, they only moved out the way, giving him a clear path to leave.

Nash stood worried on the side. He looked back and forth between his captain’s back and to his Wizard King, unsure of what to do. As a mage he wondered if he should stay there. As a friend, and younger brother of the two, he knew what he had to do. Though battling these emotions, he was lost. He couldn’t do anything that would bring even more scrutiny to his squad.

Fortunately, Klaus gave him a way out. To appease his Wizard King and to restore order, he wordlessly motioned for Nash to chase after Asta and do something, anything. Nash nodded, turned, and stealthily made his way out of the ballroom.

* * *

“We need to go.” Asta, breathless, spoke his intentions to a Finral who wallowed in abject disappointment. He repeated himself once he caught his breath.

“But the night is still so young, there’s so many lovelies still around,” Finral’s voice fell once he met his captain’s face. He looked like his goldfish had just died, his puppy had run away, and his best friend forever moved away all on the same day. Even Finral wasn’t that self-absorbed that he’d miss the signs of his captain hurting. He swallowed his statements as he opened the portal.

Asta waved his hand in thanks as he stepped through. “Oh, and stay with Nash, at least make sure he has a good time. I feel like a jerk for ruining this for him, but you can make it up to him. He looks up to you, show him a good time.”

“But Asta,” Finral said. But he was only met with Asta slashing through the portal with his sword, negating it, forcefully severing the connection.

* * *

Asta sat in the dark that night. Only a sliver of the moonlight, shining through the smallest crack in his curtains, made it into his dark sanctuary of a bedroom. The light fell upon the abandoned present. Wrapped in silver paper, it sat on a table. The present glowing in the moonlight made Asta mad. He almost wanted to walk over and smother it with his pillow. That way, he’d never have to think about it ever again.

Though he knew he couldn’t do it. He thought it’d be a good present. It packed all sorts of meaning and heart. It was something he’d put so much work and energy into. He tirelessly searched the beach day in and day out for it, chiseled it, drilled it, smoothed it, and shined it for weeks on end. He could have given up on it, but he didn’t. Only because it was for Yuno did he dedicate so much time on it. But now, when he thought of it, it seemed like it was a royal waste of time. So tiny and puny compared to everything that was on that table, he almost thought he should throw it away. Someone probably bought something similar for Yuno. Though throwing it away would be like abandoning his feelings, trashing his ideas, and burning his work. It encapsulated everything he stood for.

As his bedroom door creaked open, he faked being asleep. He didn’t have it in himself to talk to anyone tonight. He needed to be left alone, allowed to mope in his feelings, curse his luck, and wish that he could have been born rich. Would he have been able to please Yuno then?

“Asta, I know you’re awake.” Nash pushed the door open and tiptoed in. He softly closed the door behind him until he sat at the corner of Asta’s bed.

“What’d you leave for? Yuno was worried.” Not one to beat around the bush, he went straight to the point.

“I wasn’t feeling so well. The punch made my stomach hurt. Had the runs so needed to get back here,” Asta mumbled as he tugged the covers up and over himself, hoping to add to the illusion.

“Really?” Nash murmured, shifting to turn towards him, treating him like he would one of their younger siblings back at the church.

“Yeah, a bit of sleep is all I need, and I’ll be back to being your captain.”

Asta waited for Nash to leave, but he didn’t. The silence was uncomfortable and disconcerting, like Nash was deviously concocting some sinister scheme. He hated when he got like this, the boy was always up to something.

“Is sleep really all you need?” Nash said teasingly as he rose.

Asta ignored him as he listened to the soft sounds of Nash’s feet as he went pad, pad to the desk. Though when they stopped, seemingly close to the table, Asta couldn’t take it any longer, he sat up, squinted and met Nash’s eyes that glinted mischievously in the moonlight.

“Hmmmm? I thought you had the runs?” Nash laced his voice with juvenile skepticism as he casually lifted the present. He juggled it as he waited for Asta’s response.

“What are you getting at?” Asta’s eyes followed the gleam of the packaging.

Nash giggled before he stopped, walked to Asta, and thrust it at him. “This. Asta. I thought you were going to give it to him. Why did you chicken out? It wasn’t like you, you know?”

Asta accepted it kindly and kept it close to him, protectively, cherishing it like it was a baby. Though it made him feel guilty. It was supposed to be his gift to Yuno, not something for himself. If only he’d been able to give it to him. He could have waited until the end of the night, when all the nobles had left, and everything was opened and given it to him with only Nash and Klaus watching. At least, then, there’d be no judgmental eyes or scoffs or anything. Of course, that didn’t rule out if Yuno would accept it or not.

“Did you see all those gifts?” Asta stood to place it on the table before indulging more of Nash’s antics.

“Yeah and, did you see the way you two stared at each other before?” Nash imitated the expression, mouth hung loosely as he stared googly eyed in the distance. He blinked his eyes excessively for effect. 

“That that," Asta sputtered, coughed, and quickly changed the subject. "There’s no way I could have given this to him. And maybe there’s no way I can. Do you think.”

“What I think is that Yuno likes you. You called the Wizard King Hot Asta. You left him speechless.”

“But it’s true,” Asta continued ignoring Nash's recount of the evenings occurrence. “What could my gift add to all that he had. You saw the gold and jewels, and everything. It was like his own treasure vault. All I could give is.”

Nash sighed as he shifted closer to his captain, crouching, meeting him at eye level as if to emphasize his point. “But it’s you Asta. It’s you. Yuno would take anything you’d give him and value it more than any treasure in the kingdom.”

“But he’s the Wizard King, what if he’s changed? What if he wants nothing from someone like me?” As Asta continued to spill all his concerns both sensible and some just downright outrageous, he watched as Nash scooted closer to the door. When Nash gave him a quick wink, he paused, staring questionably at him. He tensed, slightly, realizing that he was right earlier. He was caught in Nash’s cunning scheme.

As Nash kicked the door open, he spoke honeyedly to the guy waiting in the hallway. “Yuno, Asta thinks that you’ve changed, and you want nothing to do with him. I tried to tell him he was wrong, but he doesn’t believe me. Maybe he’ll listen to you, Mr. Wizard King.”

Asta didn’t have a moment to stare in confusion. As Nash moved aside, Yuno stepped into the room. Asta tried his hardest to keep from grinning. He couldn’t give Nash and Yuno the pleasure they’d got from teasing him this way, but he couldn’t resist. Each step closer Yuno took made him happier.

“I can’t believe you two.” Asta, cheeks warm and stretched, grinned. He knew he looked dumb, but he couldn’t help it. They’d made him so giddy and excited.

“Because it’s your birthdays I’ll let it slide, but next time though, you owe me, Asta.” Nash laughed as he left the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

“That cheeky kid,” Asta spoke to the closed door.

Though he didn’t stare for long. With a flick of his wrist, Yuno had his grimoire at his side, wind gusting through the room, and the curtains opening. The moonlight shone with all its splendor, illuminating the room, and casting them in a bluish glow.

“Don’t you need to do Wizard King stuff?” Asta asked as he stared up into Yuno’s moon-reflected eyes. Had it not been for the angle, he’d have lost himself in them.

“Hush,” Yuno said as he moved a finger to Asta’s lips, promptly quieting him. The touch seemed to work like magic. Asta whimpered slightly, warmed to the touch, and moved slightly closer to him.

Yuno pulled him closer and leaned his head on his. He dug his face in Asta’s ashy blond hair, sniffing it, and allowing himself to relax in his calming aroma.

“Yuno?” Asta asked as he stood there, listening to Yuno’s racing heart. He turned staring up at him, watching him look off in the distance. His face, only a silhouette due to the moonlight, was unreadable. He wondered what he was thinking.

“I was so glad you came Asta. I’d missed you,” Yuno whispered eventually. He carded his hand through Asta’s hair, softly, messaging his scalp.

Asta swallowed his thoughts as he closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Yuno. The feeling of Yuno playing with his hair was as soothing as he remembered. It’d been so long since they’d been able to be like this. Just the two of them, alone, in each other’s presence, and so close. And the way Yuno’s fingers moved through his hair, each strand flowing through his fingertips, each hand lightly brushing his ear in a unique way that made him giggle, it was nostalgic. It was like he still remembered how he used to do it when they were younger.

“You left the party too early,” Yuno spoke with a twinge of disappointment. It didn’t go unnoticed by Asta.

“I’m, I didn’t mean to, really.”

“That’s not what Nash said.”

“I mean, agh, why’d he have to tell you.” Asta grumbled softly cursing Nash under his breath.

“I could tell anyway.” Yuno’s pace slowed as if he were distracted. Though as Asta tensed, Yuno resumed the usual pace. “You left before the food even came out. I’d even had them prepare your favorites.”

That disappointing tone returned, slight, but noticeable. Feelings of guilt slowly overcame Asta, prompting him to open to Yuno. “When I saw everything there, I just realized that maybe I didn’t belong. You have everything. What would you ever want with me. I’m just one of your many captains.”

Yuno, wrapping his other arm around Asta, hugging him slightly tightly, then loosening, spoke. “You’re my everything Asta. I don’t care about that stuff. I already give it all away. Sister never told you?”

“Tell me what?” Asta asked confused.

“For years I gave most of my money to them, but every time she said you gave more, so I kept doing it. I’ve been,” Yuno fell silent.

“Is that why everyone’s always had new clothes and everything whenever I went home. I thought.”

“Yeah.”

“Leave it to you to even beat me at that. You’ve gotten so far ahead of me that I can’t even compete.”

“I’m not,” Yuno’s voice raised slightly before he paused and collected himself. He detached himself from Asta and moved to the window, staring out of it in silence.

Asta stared at his back, confused. “Yuno?”

Yuno faced forward, extended his hands to the curtains, gripped them, and shook them. “I’m not ahead of you Asta. I’m still following you, trying to beat you, in everything. This, what you saw wasn’t what we wanted back then. It isn’t what you wanted. Sitting, being pampered, being given money by awful nobles. None of it.”

“Yuno.” Asta rushed forward, wrapped his hands around Yuno’s torso and pulled him close. He leaned his forehead into his back. He felt so bad for not realizing Yuno’s feelings. Even in his speech and now his demeanor, he looked so disappointed and so angry.

“Is this really what I should be doing as Wizard King? How can I be the Wizard King? I don’t know what to do.” Yuno spoke softly, meekly, as if he were lost and confused. He stifled a cry as his arms shook the curtains.

“You do know.” Asta said softly, comfortingly. “If you’ve been following me, chasing after me, then you know what you have to do.”

Noticing Yuno’s grip slackening on the curtains, Asta continued. “Hey, turn around.”

Yuno complied albeit mindlessly.

“Because it’s your birthday.”

“Our,” Yuno corrected in his usual matter-of-fact manner. Asta giggled, glad that Yuno wasn’t as sad as he seemed before.

“Fine, because it’s our birthday, I’ll tell you what you have to do. But it will cost you,” Asta winked.

Yuno nodded.

“You don’t care what it will cost? I never said it’d be money, food, or something like that.” Asta grinned cheekily.

Yuno met him with a smirk as he plucked him upside the head. “Who said I’ll pay. It’s our birthday. This should be your gift to me.”

“Hey! That hurt.” Asta rubbed his head. “And I got you another gift.”

“Nash told me.”

“Is there anything he doesn’t know? I really need to.”

“What do I have to do?” Yuno prodded before Asta got too distracted.

Asta grabbed Yuno’s hands, swung them happily, cheerfully, merrily even. “It’s simple really. Just do like I did, follow your heart, break the rules to help everyone. You’re the Wizard King, you can do whatever you want. Make them pamper the poor, give money away, prevent them from requesting us for silly guard missions for nobles, have us help the common realm more, have a party for the hungry. I could go on.”

Yuno pursed his lips in thought. His back straightened confidently, resolutely, as if he’d got the answer he needed. He smiled fondly.

Asta chuckled as he met his expression. This was the Yuno he’d missed. This was the Yuno he’d remembered. This was the Yuno that he loved being around.

“Yuno, you can think about it later, but for now.” Asta lowered his voice. “Time to pay up.”

“With what?”

Trusting Nash’s words, he’d decided to test the waters. If Yuno would really take anything from him, then maybe, just maybe he’d take his love. Asta closed his eyes, steeled himself, and sighed. He licked his lips as he opened his eyes. “Just one little kiss, is all,” he said with conviction.

Yuno tensed, breathing slowing and stopping for just one moment. He stood still as he watched his short vassal move.

Asta stopped swinging their arms as he moved closer to him, stopping until his feet were right atop his. There, he rose on the tips of his toes, fully taking advantage of the few centimeters of height Yuno’s feet gave him. He used his arms for support as they draped around Yuno’s neck. Shifting slightly to a more comfortable stance, Asta spoke.

“If you don’t want me too,” he said cautiously, almost nervously as his arms slightly trembled.

Yuno nodded slightly then moved instinctively. He lowered his head just enough so that Asta wouldn’t have to reach so far and so high.

No longer needed, Asta unwrapped one arm from Yuno’s neck. He used his hand to rub Yuno’s forehead, moving his overgrown bangs out the way so he could gaze into his eyes.

“You look so beautiful, you handsome jerk,” Asta said, voice husky.

Voice matching his, Yuno wrapped his arm around Asta. “I’m your handsome jerk.”

“Hush you, you’re going to ruin the moment.”

“That wouldn’t be anything new,” Yuno jeered, albeit teasingly.

“Yuno,” Asta pinched the bridge of Yuno's noise.

They fell into silence as they stared into each other’s eyes. Asta could honestly stay like this forever. He loved every moment of being wrapped around Yuno like this. So warm, comfortable, protected, and just charmed and captivated. Perhaps this was why he felt so attracted to him at the celebration. His body, no his mind too, knew what he needed. He needed Yuno.

As his eyes fell from Yuno’s eyes to his lips, he found himself having last minute reservations. If he did this would things change between them? Was this something Yuno even wanted? Or was he just doing it because he had to “pay up?” Asta wanted to back out now. Why’d he have to listen to Nash? Why’d he have to be so daring tonight?

But Yuno, he was standing on Yuno, he could feel his soft toes, their warmth, their slight trembling under his feet. His arm, he had an arm wrapped around Yuno, the closest he’s been to him in a while. And his head, he was so close to him, able to stare into his eyes, and his lips, able to see them, to reach a hand and trace them. Oh god, and soft, he was actually tracing them with his hand. And his tongue, he could feel Yuno’s tongue, as he licked his lips, on his finger. What would it be like to kiss him? He needed to know.

Asta, back in the mood, pulled his hand away and just stared. He wanted to move closer, to connect their lips, but he found it hard, no impossible as his head wouldn’t move. Why wouldn’t it? He’d finally resolved to do it, but now, he couldn’t. And Yuno, the way his eyes were staring down at him, in anticipation of what to come, paralyzed him. What magic had he cast to make himself look so tantalizing and seductive?  

Asta, though, was caught off guard. A soft steady breeze, pushed him closer to Yuno. He stopped when he was a mere centimeter away from him.

“How long are you gonna keep me waiting Asta, you’re my rival aren’t you?”

“Rival at taking initiative and kissing too?” Asta couldn’t help to let the question escape.

Of course, the moment it did, he felt Yuno close the gap between them. The soft warmth he’d felt earlier with his finger was now pressing against his. The feeling was foreign, awkward, and altogether weird, but as it lasted the feeling changed. It was like it morphed into something less physical and something more ideological. It was like everything he’d ever felt from Yuno was communicated at that moment. Words they’d come close to saying to one another through their many years of friendship, affectionate feelings they’d pushed under the rug or often explained away as feelings of rivalry, and now love, a word they’d never been able to utter but both knew in their heart of hearts that it encapsulated everything that defined their relationship, all was passed in between them. It was perfectly captured in this intimate moment, under the moonlight, and now allowed to manifest openly between them.

These thoughts continued to flow between them as they stay connected, parted, and reconnected again and again. They got so into it that it became draining. All Asta’s strength and energy was used for the kisses, to make each last as long as possible, to get as much of a taste of Yuno as he possibly could. So many years they had to catch up, so many missed kisses. If only there was a way to make the moment last forever.

So intently focused, Asta found himself losing balance. His toes, his feet, his legs, and even his arms gave out. He whimpered as he broke the final kiss, collapsing limply onto Yuno’s chest. If not for Yuno strongly hugging him and keeping him propped, he’d have fell to the floor

Asta, exasperated, looked up at him pleased.

Not surprisingly, Yuno was just as exhausted. His breathing was hard and heavy. Perspiration on his brow, his bangs were fixed to his forehead, which glistened in the moonlight. Hot, he used what little strength he had to blow the window open.

As the cool night air blew through the room, blowing over them as a refreshing breeze, they caught their breaths. Yuno pulled Asta to the floor, situating him in between his legs, as he rest his head on his moistened hair.

“Happy Birthday, Asta,” Yuno said moments later.

“And to you too Yuno,” Asta turned his head and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before he snuggled closer into him. “But you know I still have the other gift for you.” He moved to get up, but Yuno kept him pinned to him.

“It’s that silver one right?” Yuno moved before Asta could even answer. Sloppily, wind moved through the room, knocking most of the stuff on the table over before it picked up and carried the silver package to them. Much to Asta’s excitement, it hovered in front of them.

“Show off.”

“Only for you.”

“Just open it silly.”

As Yuno kept the packaging hovering in the air, a crosswind wind blew, ripping the packaging to shreds. As the pieces fell, a small bracelet made of deep black obsidian stone, and turquoises slowly drifted to Yuno. He held it before Asta.

“I know it can’t compare to anything you got, but I tried.” Asta said bashfully. As he continued to downplay its importance, Yuno slipped it on.

“I love it,” Yuno interrupted, kissing the nape of Asta’s neck.

“But it’s so cheap and.”

“I don’t care Asta. It’s just so you.” Yuno stared at it, analyzing the handiwork.

“Yuno.” Asta pulled his arm clos to him, wrapping it across his chest. “Happy Birthday Yuno.”

“I’ll always remember this day.”

“So will I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading or even just clicking into yet another of my humble submissions for the fandom, and also yet another fic with gift presentations and a kiss, I guess I have so many headcanons around them and their first time, oops.
> 
> -I always remember that scene when Nash was proud of Asta making it into a magic squad, so...yeah I have an idea that older he'd probably follow Asta's footsteps. Also it was fun to write an older Nash this way.
> 
> This was basically an idea from the *free writing prompts* website for bdays using the one about going to an extravagant Bday party and feeling jealous, while also having an inadequate present. The moment I read it, I totally thought it'd fit BLack Clover, which, conveniently also coincided with some of the fandom giving AstaYuno Bdays as the date the anime debuted.


End file.
